


Amanecer

by Alexan271



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexan271/pseuds/Alexan271
Summary: Zero solo quiere salir antes de que Kaname despierte.





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Sin correcciones.

Zero abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad total, y eso era normal. Siempre tenía sus cortinas cerradas por que el sol era una molestia por la mañana, sin embargo, algo que no era usual era el peso y el calor, así como una serie de extremidades enrollando su cuerpo. Y de golpe sus recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

Lamentándose, se levantó o eso intento. No habría tenido problema en empujar a Kuran fuera de la cama y verlo caer al suelo, de hecho era muy tentador verlo perder su gracia pero de ninguna manera lo quería despierto cuando él se estuviera vistiendo y largándose de la habitación.

No.

Se retorció con suavidad, desenrollando y acomodando en otra dirección los brazos y piernas. No sabía si estaba utilizando mucha fuerza porque se sentía terriblemente tenso y Kuran comenzaba a tener estímulos en los parpados. Eso quiere decir que el movimiento le está incomodando.

Aguanto la respiración irritado.

Había algo corriendo por sus muslos, algo viscoso y caliente que lo hacía querer detenerse hasta que no se sintiera húmedo. Un recordatorio de lo que hizo anoche y no lo hacía sentir orgulloso. ¿Quedaba incluso algo?

Dejo escapar el aliento cuando por fin pudo salir de la cama y aunque sin duda despreciaba ser vampiro y todo lo que venía con ser uno, ahora mismo agradecía ser capaz de ver perfectamente en penumbras. Su ropa yacía esparcida por todos lados y tuvo que ir de una por una así como buscar durante quince minutos el par de sus zapatos.

La corbata la dio por perdida.

Camino hacia el estudio de Kuran en la habitación continua, aliviado de que estuviese en el mismo espacio y no tener que salir de el. En el escritorio posaba bloody rose con una larga cadena. La tomo entre sus manos, disfrutando del leve zumbar del metal ansiosa por una nueva caza. Pero hoy no habría una. Lástima.  
La escondió nuevamente en su saco y volvió donde Kuran. El moreno seguía durmiendo, o eso parecía porque estaba inmóvil pero uno nunca debe bajar la guardia. Y sin quitarle los ojos de encima retrocedió a una ventana.

Gruño de molestia cuando al apartar las cortinas el sol dio de lleno en su rostro haciendo que su vista se tornara borrosa y sus ojos picaran. Coloco de barrera su mano, parpadeando rápidamente para que sus vista se adaptara. Bufo y miro a Kuran que estaba dándole la espalda. Intento abrir la ventana pero el seguro estaba trabajo y por más que jalara no abriría a menos que lo rompiera y eso significaría muchísimo ruido para los oídos de un sangre pura, así que intento con otra…

Y otra, y otra y otra.

Ahora si estaba seguro. Kuran estaba despierto y esta vez no se molestó en esconder su frustración chistando la lengua ruidoso.

—Déjame salir —Demando dándole una mirada asesina, esperando que esta cavara un hoyito perfecto en su nuca y lo incordiara. Claro, eso no paso.

Kuran no se movió.

Cinco segundos después lo vio removerse con lentitud, echando una mirada sobre su hombro.

—Olvidas esto

Y le lanzo su corbata.

Él la atrapo en el vuelo. Arrugada y hecha bola. Suspiro y la guardo en el bolsillo antes de volverse de nuevo a la ventana ¡y no se abrió!

—Kuran, no tientes mi paciencia

El seguro chasqueo y volvió a chasquear cerrando cuando su mano estaba a unos centímetros. Gruño irritado.

—Solo recordarte, Zero…

—¡¿Qué?!

Kuran bostezo despreocupado.

—Toma la píldora del día siguiente —Rio Kuran

Zero se puso rojo de vergüenza… O de ira. Ambas iban de la mano. Y salió rápidamente hecho una furia en cuanto se le permitió largarse.  
Mientras tanto, Kuran lo observo desaparecer con una sonrisa traviesa y sintiéndose extrañamente complacido se volvió acomodar en la cama, abrazando una almohada.

Zero había descubierto que a Kuran le encantaba bromear, sobre todo en la cama y sus bromas siempre eran jodidamente malas.


End file.
